The Castaways Club
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The four younger castaways are huddled in a cave during a violent storm.


_**A/N If anyone ever saw the 80's movie The Breakfast Club, this is sort of like that. Not exactly but the concept was meant to be like that. I hope you enjoy this one shot story.**_

The rain was beating down hard and the wind was whipping as four of the castaways were huddled in a cave. The weather had been bright and sunny and then next thing they knew, the sky grew dark, the clouds gathered and the fury was unleashed on the little island.

The Professor had been out gathering up elements as Ginger had suggested that something needed to be made to protect their skin against the sun and also to help treat sunburn. Her skin was fair and she was prone to burn more easily. Also Mrs. Howell was very protective of her skin and frequently carried parasols. Being that they were out in the sun a lot, Gilligan and Skipper believed it a good idea. So off the Professor went to find what he could to make such products.

Ginger and Mary Ann had been finishing up the laundry. They were grateful for the washing machine that the Professor and Skipper had built to make washing easier. It beat having wash in the lagoon. Granted they had to peddle on a bike to make the washer work but they both thought it gave them a good workout. Two bikes had been built to make it go faster with two people peddling. The two women did enjoy chatting and gossiping while they performed the task.

Gilligan was out checking on the lobster traps. He had hoped to catch some good lobster so they could have a delicious dinner that night. While it was true he missed hamburgers and steaks he enjoyed whenever they could have some good seafood. The girls were magnificent at preparing it different ways in different recipes. It didn't stop the sailor for wishing for the day when a crate of beef would wash ashore.

While the four were performing their duties, that is when the storm hit.  
The two girls ran off the bikes and found a cave for shelter. It was not long before a rain soaked Professor joined them in the same cave followed by a drenched Gilligan.

Thankfully there was some firewood in the cave and Gilligan did have matches in his pocket so they were able to build a fire to keep warm. Their eyes would go to the cave door every now and then checking to see if the weather would let up but it did not appear to be a possibility anytime soon.

Ginger sighed as she sat against the cave wall. Here she was. The famous Ginger Grant stuck in a cave on an island. Never did she imagine this. She was used to luxury. Rain storms were not to affect her. Well here on the island it was not the case. They did affect her. She had to deal with them. The redhead did not like dealing with them. If there was one thing she absolutely hated it was storms. The thunder was enough to wreck anyone's nerves. How much longer was she going to have to be here? Was this her fate?  
"You think we will ever be rescued from this island?" She asked out loud to the other three.

"I don't know." The Professor replied. "Everytime it seems we are, something happens."

"I know." agreed Gilligan. "Someone comes to our island with a boat or helicopter and yet we get left here."

Mary Ann nodded her head. "That is true. Especially with that Eva Grubb." She said with a laugh.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me of her." She said. "Thank goodness no one in Hollywood believed her to be me. She was run out of town. You know what we should have done. We should have said okay when Eva told us she wanted to stay here alone. We should have said. Fine. Stay here. We are taking your boat and are out of here. When we got back to Hawaii we could have easily told them about her. What do we care? That would be their problem then. Not ours."

The Professor nodded. "I think you are right. We should have done that. We also should have knocked out Kincaid when we had the chance. He was in the water trough and we should have taken care of him then. Not let him go. Skipper and I should have done something like grab the gun from him. Why we believed he would keep his word, I don't know. The man should have been brought up on attempted murder charges."

Gilligan spoke. "Don't worry about that Professor. He's in a mental institution now. So in a way he got what he deserved."

"Too good for him." muttered Mary Ann. "He was a monster."

Ginger nodded. "Yes. Just like that awful Dr. Balinkoff. What a creepy man."

Mary Ann shuddered. "That was awful. Switching us all like that."

"You made a lousy Mary Ann, Professor." Gilligan grinned.

"Funny Gilligan." The Professor grumbled not amused.

"At least I was still a male. I just got switched with Mr. Howell…I didn't have to be a girl like his assistant Igor who was switched with…Owww…" He stopped as Ginger reached over and hit his arm.

The movie star did not like having to be reminded that she had be switched with that awful sidekick of the doctor, Igor. It made her skin crawl.

"How about the Mosquitoes." Mary Ann said to change the subject. She didn't want to be reminded of that horrible experience either. "They just up and left us here. How could they do that?"

"And to think I was a fan of theirs." Gilligan said with a frown. "It's like when that actor left us."

"Oh that Tongo?" Ginger said.

"Yeah him. He was a jerk for leaving us."

"What I don't understand." Mary Ann mused. "Is how is it that all these people find our island but never tell anyone we are here. How do they go back home and not tell a soul that we are here?"

"It doesn't make much sense." The Professor agreed. "You would think they would bring it up to someone."

"I suppose we are destined to just remain here." Ginger said forlornly.

"Looks that way." Gilligan said in agreement.

There was a silence and then Gilligan spoke again. "So do you think any of us would get married while we are here?"

Mary Ann looked at the sailor. "Married? Who would we marry?"

The first mate shrugged. "I don't know...Maybe the Professor and Ginger could get married."

The Professor gulped at this and turned slightly embarrassed. Ginger's cheeks turned the same color as her hair.

This did not seem to deter the sailor though. "It would make sense. Professor you should marry Ginger. You wouldn't be alone anymore."

The scholar cleared his throat then spoke. "Alone?"

"Sure. I mean Skipper and I share a hut. And the girls share a hut. The Howells are married so they live in the same hut. You are alone. If you married Ginger, you would have someone. Ginger wouldn't you like to marry the Professor?"

The movie star was at a loss for words. "Um…I…well…"

"Don't you want to be married?" Gilligan asked.

The redhead spoke carefully. "I..I suppose I would…It would be nice to be a wife to someone…but being on this island, there are not a lot of…options."

"Who needs options?" The sailor pressed. "You know you don't like the Skipper like that. And you don't think of me that way. I've seen how you look at him.." He said gesturing the Professor who was wishing the young sailor would be swallowed up by the cave floor. "You like him don't you?"

Ginger nervously fidgeted about rubbing her neck and picking her nails. "Um…I…."

Mary Ann sighed. "Ginger you may as well fess up. Gilligan is right. You do like the Professor. You know how much you hated it when Erika Tiffany Smith showed up."

The starlet glared at the sound of that same. She despised that name.

"And you Professor." The farm girl continued. "You know that you like Ginger. That's why you ran to her. You wanted her to get you out of marrying that woman. And she did, didn't she? Ginger told me all about the kissing lesson."

Roy Hinkley looked like a teenager who got caught coming home after curfew. "It was…nice…" He conceded. The man of science actually thought it was more than nice. It was the best kiss he ever had. Not a day went by he did not think about it. The taste of her lips stayed with him.

The movie star was feeling uncomfortable so she changed tactics. "What about you?" She said to Mary Ann. "Why don't you marry Gilligan?"

The farm girl blushed. "Marry Gilligan?"

"Why not? You two are always together. And what about that time Mrs. Howell wanted to match you up? Don't tell me you were not happy when you thought Gilligan really did bring you those flowers."

"Um…I…." The brunette said. "I was…I mean it was nice to think that Gilligan thought of me that way…"

"And why is that?" Ginger pressed. "You like him. In fact, Mrs. Howell told me your eyes lit up when you thought about the prospect of marrying Gilligan."

The Kansas girl fidgeted. "Well..I mean…it's like I said to her…The Skipper is too old for me…and well I do not have any common interest with the Professor….Gilligan…well…I do think he is sweet."

"Gilligan. " The Professor started. "You recall when Mary Ann thought she was Ginger? You were the one who rushed the stage to help her when she collapsed. She has to mean something to you."

"She's my friend." Gilligan replied. "Mary Ann is my best friend. She needed help."

"Yes but you were the most concerned. That has to mean something." The science man insisted.

"Maybe." The sailor relented. He looked at the farm girl. "You know you made a lousy Ginger." He said with a smile.

Mary Ann giggled. "I'm sure I did. There is no way I could actually be Ginger."

"You cut up all my dresses." Ginger grinned.

"I mended them didn't I?" Mary Ann laughed swatting the movie star. "At least I didn't touch your orange glitter gown and your beige one. I know they are your favorites.

_Mine too. _The Professor thought to himself.

"You were a terrible Mary Ann." Gilligan smirked at Ginger.

"I know I was." The movie star laughed. "I couldn't be her anymore than she could be me."

Roy spoke. "I think it's safe to say that both of you are best at being yourselves."

"I agree." Ginger said. "It's one of the things I actually like about being here. I can be just Ginger. I don't have to be Ginger Grant the movie star. Don't get me wrong I love being in Hollywood but still…it's nice to just be me. Not have to deal with movie producers and directors chasing me around. There are times when I think that I should have pursued a different career. Like nursing."

Mary Ann gently touched the movie star's hand. "Ginger, I think what you do is important. You entertain people. That is a big deal."

"Yeah Ginger you are a great actress." Gilligan said chiming in. " I've seen a bunch of your movies. You did a great job and always had the audience rooting for you."

"I have to agree with these two." The Professor jumped in. "What you do means a lot to many people. You bring a story to life and that story can have an impact on a person's life. And your character could have a impact as well. They could relate to what the character was going through and maybe it would even help them in their own life. I think that is pretty important."

"Better than what I do." Mary Ann stated putting her elbow on her leg. "All I do is work on a boring farm."

Ginger frowned. "Mary Ann that is not boring. That is important. Without farmers, we wouldn't have food. I know how hard farmers work. My grandfather was a farmer. He is retired now but he worked just as hard as anyone. Plowing and tilling the land. Taking care of the animals. That is a big deal.

"Yes it is." The Professor stated. "A very big deal. You should feel proud of your farm in Kansas."

Gilligan nodded. "You should. I wish I could have done something like that. I just joined the Navy."

"Now just a minute." The Professor interjected. "That is an admirable thing. The Navy is tough. And you had what it takes to make it in the Navy. You help defend our country. That means a great deal to all Americans. I wish I would have done something like that."

"Professor." Ginger said. "What you do is important. Studying ferns and different plant life is admirable. It can help find cures for diseases. I think that means something. And you help educate young minds."

"She's right Professor." Gilligan said. "Without you, nobody would know anything. You taught us a lot on this island."

"That's true." Mary Ann said. "Ginger told me you helped her learn how to make her own shampoo and perfume. And she showed me how to do it."

The Professor smiled. "Well I guess we are all in agreement that we all actually do important things with our lives.

The other three nodded agreeing with this sentiment.

There was another silence when Gilligan spoke again. "You know I was thinking…I think we all should get married."

"Gilligan.." The Professor began.

"No listen." The first mate interrupted. "Why not? Are we going to keep living like this? Let's face it, I think all four of us know that there is something there. Ginger, Professor you know there has always been something between you two. Mary Ann, there was always a bond between us. Why should we keep dancing around the obvious?"

Ginger thought about this and then said. "You're right Gilligan. This is ridiculous. Why are we all trying to fight what we all know is there?" She turned to the Professor. "I love you. I always have. There has never been anyone but you in my heart since we ended up here. Or maybe before that. I felt an attraction on the Minnow. I don't know what it was but I was drawn to you. Weren't you drawn to me?"

The Professor looked at the starlet. "Yes I was." He confessed. "Ginger I never believed that you would…When it comes to love I pretty much am hopeless. I always have been. I never got it. But when I met you…it finally clicked. I would love nothing more than for you to be my wife."

"I would love to marry you Professor." Ginger said placing a kiss on his lips.

Gilligan turned to Mary Ann. "You think we should get married?"

Mary Ann smiled. "Do you want to marry me?"

"I would love to marry you Mary Ann!" He exclaimed. "You are the best girl I ever met. Some of the girls back home weren't as nice to me as you. The one girlfriend I had cheated on me. I guess that's why I would shy away. I thought that no one would ever really like me but you aren't like that. I do love you."

"Gilligan I love you too." She kissed the sailorman. "I would love to be married to you!"

There was quiet in the cave as Ginger rested happily in the Professor's arms and Mary Ann cuddled up close to Gilligan.

Morning came and the storm had cleared out of the area. The four woke from their slumber and made their way out of the cave. The stretched to work out the kinks in their joints. It was a little cramped in that little cave and it felt good to stretch their legs.

The four made their way back to camp. Ginger took the Professor's arm. Mary Ann walked hand in hand with Gilligan.

The older castaways spotted the younger castaways arriving back at camp.

"Morning." Ginger smiled.

"Good Morning everyone." The Professor greeted.

Mary Ann and Gilligan smiled at the three older ones. "Hello!" They said.

Mrs. Howell smiled at her husband who handed her a hundred dollar bill. Skipper frowned folding his arms saying, "I know I know…..two weeks worth of water…" He grumbled.

The End!


End file.
